The present invention relates to the transport and distribution of diagnostics image studies and, in particular, to systems and methods for obtaining readings of diagnostic images from interpreters in locations remote from where the diagnostic images were created.
It is known in the prior art to utilize the Digital Imaging in Communication and Medicine (DICOM) standard to electronically transfer diagnostic imaging studies from a modality or PACS (Picture Archiving and Communications System) (both of which may be referred to as an “imaging device” herein) to a remote user. Examples of modalities include CAT scanners, X-ray machines, and MRI machines. The output of these devices may be referred to herein as a “diagnostic imaging study”. In many cases the diagnostic imaging study will include one or more images. In many cases, the diagnostic imaging study will contain several images.
Many operators of imaging devices may experience difficulties in ensuring timely and competent interpretations of imaging studies. These difficulties may arise from many different sources. For example, the imaging device operator may create more studies than may be interpreted by on location interpreters. That is, the interpreters that are located at the operator of the imaging device (e.g., a hospital) may not have the time to return interpretations in a timely manner.
Delays in receiving an interpretation may effect the profitability of an operator of an imaging device. This effect may come from billing requirements imposed upon the operator of the modality. In particular, the operator is not allowed to charge for a procedure until a final interpretation of the images has been completed. A final interpretation may only be made using diagnostic quality images, i.e., where the images being interpreted essentially are an exact facsimile of the images output by the modality, without any change in resolution.
In addition, the costs associated with hiring additional interpreters (e.g., radiologists) may exceed the budget of a particular image operator. For instance, a small hospital in a relatively unpopulated area may not have the resources or the demand to hire a full time specialist to interpret images. The small hospital, however, may still need, for time to time, to have interpretations done on imaging studies.
Furthermore, some interpreters at one location may have free time that they could devote to interpreting imaging studies from other locations.